An Abandon Hope
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: : Maddie Fitzpatrick's family abandons her and she tries to keep it a secrete from the her friends/co-workers but when London manages to find out what will happen
1. Chapter 1

An Abandon Hope

Summary: Maddie Fitzpatrick's family abandons her and she tries to keep it a secrete from the her friends/co-workers but when London manages to find out what will happen

Genre:  Drama, Angst, Comedy, Tragedy,

Rating: M just to be safe

Disclaimers: I don't own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody….on with the story

As Maddie walked into the tipton hotel with a blank look on her face that showed no emotions whatsoever as soon as she walked straight up to the candycounter to do her shift working there London randomly comes out of the elevator as she went straight up to the candycounter she saw Maddie with an emotionless expression as London was walking with Corrie & Marrie Margret as London said

"Maddie whats wrong?" as Maddie just shook her head then said

"its nothing" as London said

"ok well Corrie and Marrie Margret and me are going shopping I would invite you but your more then likely working and you don't have time to…all well at least I can go shopping yay me!" as London and her posse left to go shopping as Maddie sighed then glanced at her watch checking the time before putting a fake smile once she seen a customer as the customer bought some candy (clearly otherwise they wouldn't have went to the candycounter)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SixHoursLater~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Maddie walked into her house after her long boring day at work as Maddie opened her mouth to let her family know she was back from her job but then remembered that she was living alone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Maddie walked home from work smiling in a very happy manner because first of all she got a better raise that week second London hasn't insulted her at all that day and they was no fussing at all on that day at work so when she got home she said "mom, dad I am home" but when she went to the kitchen she seen nobody was there and a lot of stuff has been removed so she went looking around the house most things was gone including a lot of stuff that was in the living-room as she went back to the kitchen she took a look around then sighed then started getting a water from the refrigerator when she seen a note that read

" we decided the that house had gotten to packed so we decided to leave you we hope everything goes good for you oh and the rent is due in a month hope you can pay for it love your family" as Maddie just stood there staring at the paper with tears in her eyes trying not to cry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Maddie just sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Maddie just gotten home when she heard the doorbell go off at she opened up the door to see the landlord standing there with there arms crossed in a disproved look across his face as he said

"look Maddie it has been great knowing you but if your not able to pay I can't have you staying here otherwise my family will die from starvation other wise I would let you stay here without you having to pay a dime and I hope you understand that" as Maddie nodded then tempted to graph out some money when she realized she had only 5$ to her name as he said

"I am sorry but that will not work I am going to have to ask you to leave" as she nodded then said

"its ok I understand" with that she closed the door so she could go and get a few items that she knew she would be needing at this point she had lost her cellphone, her laptop and she had sold so much stuff for things she needed as soon as she got to the door with one bag the tipton uniforms and five school uniforms and other then that she had books and other learning tinsels as soon as she opened the door the landlord was waiting as he said "hope everything turns ok for you" as she nodded him a silent nod as a thanks as he smiled sadly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie just sighed as she got to a park close to the tipton with her bag over her shoulder as she got under a tree and started sobbing which turned to crying not that much longer after her sobbing as she forced herself to stop crying after glancing at her watch to see that she had about 3 minutes to her shift at the candycounter as Maddie quickly hid her bag then straighten up her hair and fixed her uniform then seen the note start flying off of her bag as she chased it down and when she finally mange to catch it she had only one minute to get there and so she went straight into the tipton to where London was already waiting at the candycounter looking as if she was going to start crying

To Be Continued 


	2. An Abandon Hope

**An Abandon Hope **

**Summary:** Maddie Fitzpatrick's family abandons her and she tries to keep it a secrete from her friends and co-workers but when London Tipton finds out what will happen?

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Comedy, Tragedy

**Rating**: M just to be safe

**Disclaimers:** clearly still don't own the show of Suit Life Of Zack and Cody

**Last Time:** Maddie got kicked out of her apartment after her family abandon her and when she went back to start working at the tipton London was already at the candycounter waiting on her looking like she was about to start crying

**Now on with the story **

As soon as Maddie got to the candycounter London immediately asked "why" she asked looking depressed as Maddie lifted one eyebrow showing she was confused then finally said "huh" being the first thing she could think instead of her normal witty comebacks as London then repeated "why" as Maddie then said "London what are you talking about?" she asked slightly confused as London said

"Maddlie why didn't you tell me that your family abandon you?" she asked slightly confused then continued by asking "aren't we…friends?" she asked looking hurt as Maddie nodded but then replied

"London you know we are friends is just that I….thought you wouldn't really care because you never really liked listening to other peoples problems so I was hoping….you wouldn't of found out" as London just glared at her with pain then finally said "you idiot of course I care you're my best friend and you have always been there for me so I will be here for you that's what friends do" then she waited to see if Maddie was about to say something but when she didn't say anything London continued by saying

"the only reason I never acted liked I cared about your problems was because you was always depressed about something even when you tried to act like you was happy I even seen the depressed look in your eyes" as Maddie glanced at the ground then asked "how… I am a good actor I hide my feelings" as London laughed then said "yea you are but I have known you since you started working here two years ago…how we was enemies but friends at the same time I guess you can say we was frenemies" as Maddie just nodded with agreement as she looked directly at London then said

"umm London I'm"

**To Be Continued **

**Sorry it was so short heh…but ran out of ideas after this scene umm I will try and get chapter three up soon I still hope you review….unless its bad **


End file.
